Please Have Mercy
by brittbug
Summary: A girl finds herself stuck between a rock and a hard place when she and her friend end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Involves kidnapping, abuse, torture, and graphic rape. Not for the faint of heart!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last House on the Left. The rights belong to Wes Craven. **

**Warning: Please do NOT read if you are squeamish. Focuses on torture, violence, and rape. NC-17  
**

_"I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick."_

Katy Perry's voice rang out in the car, as we drove down to the drug store. My friend Alex and I had been lucky enough to get away from our parents for the first time since we had been coming up here. Alex and I had been best friends since I can remember, and so had our parents. They got this crazy idea a few years back to buy a cabin is some small, undiscovered town. They said it would be "relaxing".

We had spent the past few hours begging and pleading with our parents to let us have a night to just ourselves. There was supposed to be a storm later, so they told us to just stay at one of the motels in town if the weather got too bad. We were only seventeen, so it was a big deal to us.

"Free! At last!" I yelled.

"Just concentrate on the road, Lisa," Alex said sarcastically.

We were driving my parents' Mercedes GL450. They had reluctantly agreed to let us drive it to town. We were cruising down the narrow street as we neared the drug store.

"Why did you want to come here anyways?" I asked Alex.

"Hey, we want to have a fun night, don't we?"

"I guess," I replied hesitantly. "What do you mean by 'fun' exactly?"

"Oh, come on, Leese! I just want to find someone to buy some pot from."

"What?" I had never done drugs before, and I knew Alex hadn't either.

"It's something we have to try eventually. Why not now?"

"Because it's illegal, and we don't even know what we do with it!"

"Well, my friend said that the locals around here sell pot near the drug store. I'm sure they'll show us what to do," she looked hopefully up at me. Alex was only four foot eleven, so she looked slightly up to me at my five foot one. Needless to say, we were rather small for our age. I had short blonde hair that went down to my jaw bone, while Alex had long auburn hair that went down past her waist.

"Fine," I said finally, "but our parents better not find out about it,"

"Don't worry, Lisa. They will never know. We will just go to one of the motels tonight like they said. It will be fine."

We went to wait outside the drug store for some shady looking people who could sell us drugs. It took a while, when Alex spotted a kid wearing a hoodie looking very nervous. We walked over to him slowly.

"Hey," Alex said when we were within earshot, "you know where we can get some, uh, stuff."

She clearly had no idea what she was talking about, but he seemed to understand what she meant.

"Yeah, what are looking for?" he asked, sounding slightly on edge.

"Do you know where we can get some pot… sorry what's your name?" Alex asked smiling at him flirtatiously. Alex was always a giant flirt, and sort of a renowned slut back home, but I she was my friend anyway.

"Justin," he said looking around as if making sure no one was listening.

"Alright, Justin, so do you have any pot, or no?"

"I do, but its back at the motel I'm staying at with my Dad."

"Cool. We are going to be staying at a motel tonight, too. Maybe we will just stay there," Alex said coolly.

"Okay, do you guys have a car?" He asked looking very uneasy by this point.

"Yeah, it's over here," I said, pointing to the parking lot.

"Oh, and I'm Alex, by the way. And this is Lisa."

"Wow, nice car," Justin said, trying not to seem impressed by the Mercedes.

"Oh, thanks," I said, "It's my parents' though."

We drove in silence for the five minutes it took us to get to the motel.

Alex and I went to check in, and Justin said he would meet us in room 11. We got room 9, so were only a couple doors down. I felt uneasy staying this close to a drug dealer's room, but Alex assured me otherwise.

We went over to Justin's room after dropping off our back packs. He opened the door, and looked around cautiously. He let us in to reveal a messy room with two beds, a closet and a bathroom. There were clothes strewn about in every direction, and beer bottles scattered all around the floor.

"Where's your dad?" I asked, looking to make sure no one else was there.

"Oh, he's out with his girlfriend and my uncle," he said quietly.

"Is this like a family vacation?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah, something like that," he replied vaguely. I shrugged it off as he began walking around the room looking for the pot.

"Here we go," he said after a few minutes of searching. He took the plant out of a baggy and rolled a joint.

"Awesome," said Alex.

He lit it and took a drag. He offered it to us, and Alex grabbed it. She inhaled once, and started coughing. She gave me a thumbs up, and handed it to me. I looked at it for a second, but then decided against it.

"I'm good," I said lightly.

"Come on, Lisa," Alex begged, but I wouldn't budge.

"Look, you guys have fun, but I'm good. Really."

"Fine, more for us," Alex laughed as I gave the joint back to Justin.

We were in there for about an hour before I heard the door open. We were all laughing, when two men and a woman came in, looking very serious. I recognized one of the men. He was tall, about six foot three, with a mustache and goatee. I couldn't place it for a few seconds, but then I remembered a new article I had seen that morning:

_Vicious criminal escaped from police custody late last night. It is said that this man is armed and extremely dangerous. He had been charged with rape and attempted murder, but is now being charged with the murder of two police officers. If you have any information on this man, please call your local police department._

Below that headline was this man's picture. My heart stopped beating for a second. Justin looked as terrified as I must have looked. Alex still did not get what was going on. She was smiling brightly at them, but they looked so sullen, that her smile began to fade.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were going to be home so early," Justin said to the man that was on the front page of the paper this morning.

I could barely even breathe.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" he asked impatiently. The door was still opened and this gave me a glimmer of hope.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Justin said weakly, "This is, uh, Alex and Lisa," He said gesturing to us. I tried to give a small smile to show him that I had no idea who he was or what he had done, but I couldn't manage even that. Alex must have realized that we were in deep shit, since she too looked frozen.

"Guys, this is my dad Krug, his girlfriend, Sadie, and my uncle, Francis," Justin took a sharp inhale. I could tell that Justin was almost as terrified as we were.

I was about to speak when Krug stepped over to the window, and looked out.

"Only one car in the lot," he said smirking, "Is it one of yours?"

I couldn't speak. I just nodded as he looked back to us.

"Nice car for such a young girl," he said, as he shut the door, and slid the lock into place.

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I will love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my characters! **

I was looking at Alex, my mouth open slightly. She had the same expression.

The other man, Francis, was about five inches shorter than his brother, but looked just as savage.

Krug's girlfriend, Sadie, was a tall, slender brunette with wide, crazy looking eyes. Krug was still standing near the door.

"Look," I said, "We aren't going to tell anyone that we saw you here." I had to guess Krug already knew we recognized him, or at least I did.

"Oh, you won't will you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" I said, trying so hard not to show any fear.

He held up the news paper with his face on it. "You know, it would be a real shame if I let you girls go, and then ended up back in prison." His voice was pure acid. I knew the hopelessness of our situation, but I couldn't give up yet.

"We wouldn't do that," I was almost pleading at this point, "Just let us go, and we won't tell anyone. You haven't done anything to us, so we won't tell. I swear!"

Krug smirked at me, and then looked me and Alex over, admiring us, I thought. I felt shivers up and down my spine as he gave us the once over. He gestured to Sadie and Francis, and they came to stand at Alex and my sides.

"Don't do anything stupid," Francis said to us as he stroked Alex's hair. She was sobbing now. Sadie stood next to me petting my arm. I got goose bumps as her cool hands slid up and down my arm.

Krug had moved away from the door now, and was looking out the window to make sure no one was coming.

"Please!" Alex begged, "Don't do this! We are only seventeen!"

"Well, I haven't done anything to you sweetheart. _Yet,"_ Krug said, smiling at Alex. "But if I were you, Alex, I wouldn't tell someone like me not to do something to you, and then go and mention that you're seventeen."

My stomach was in my throat at this point. _Oh, god. They are going to kill us, and probably much, much worse_, I thought.

"Justin, please," Alex cried.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing you here," he said in hardly more than a whisper.

Alex looked completely hopeless, and I'm sure I didn't look too far off. Francis moved away from Alex to go pat Justin on the back. Alex looked at me, and then at the door that was now unblocked. I couldn't shake my head without drawing attention, so I just looked at her wide eyed, trying to silently plead her not to try anything. Too late.

She bolted across the room to the door, and she got it unlocked before Krug grabbed her by her hair and pulled her backwards into him. She screamed, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled and writhed against him, but she was barely up to his chest, and there was no way she could match his strength.

"Wow, and I was just starting to entertain the idea of letting you ladies go," Krug said, still holding on to Alex's hair. He pulled her back so that she was looking straight up at him. She let out a muffled scream, but he was still covering her mouth. He looked into her eyes, fear almost rolling off of her. "You missed your chance," he said to her, "and you fucked it up for Lisa." He glanced up at me as Alex continued to squirm.

_Now we are really fucked, _I thought as Sadie continued to pet me.

Krug then took his hand off of Alex's mouth, and then shoved her roughly to the floor. She sputtered and coughed as the wind was knocked out of her from the way she landed. She got up on her hand and knees in front of Krug, and attempted to crawl away from him. He obviously didn't like this, because right when she started to inch away, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to collapse in front of him once more.

"There's good sweetheart," he said as Sadie and Francis chuckled, "this way I can keep an eye on you." I could hear pure malice in his voice coated by a sarcastic fatherly tone.

Justin was in the corner of the room, looking very guilty. He knew it was his fault that we were in this situation.

"Dad," he said finally, "please, just let them go. They won't say anything." This was clearly a mistake. Krug stepped over Alex and looked down at his son. Before Justin could rescind what he had said, Krug punched him right in the gut, causing him to fall over onto the bed.

I flinched involuntarily.

"You see, Justin," he said nonchalantly, "I'm not gonna listen to anything you say anymore. You told me you weren't going to fuck up, but her they are." He motioned to me and Alex, who was now curled up in fetal position.

"Now," he continued, "you are going to have to live with the consequences."

I knew the time for bargaining was far from over. I just stood there. I wanted to go over to Alex and make sure she was okay, but I knew I couldn't. I took a sharp inhale, pleading myself not to cry. Krug heard me, and came over to stand in front of me. He towered over me, and he was really intimidating, even without taking into accord that he was a convicted murderer and rapist.

"You okay, Lisa?" he asked me in an almost sincere tone.

"I'm fine," I replied as tears started to gather in my eyes. I blinked them away, not wanting to show this monster how scared I really was.

Everyone's eyes were focused on me, so nobody even knew Alex had left her spot on the floor, and darted to the bathroom. No one knew she was in there until we heard the lock slide into place.

"This bitch is really getting on my nerves," said Francis, who had started kicking at the door.

We heard Alex banging on the bathroom window, screaming for dear life. We had left our phones in our room. Francis continued to kick at the door.

"Its fine," said Krug, who grabbed me and turned me around so that my back was against him. Before I even registered what was going on, there was something cool against my throat. I looked down and saw that he had a switchblade pressed against it. I trembled, not daring to move.

"Hey, Alex," he yelled, "If you don't get out of there right now, I am going to slice Lisa's fucking throat open." He was dead serious. I heard Alex stop screaming and she stopped banging on the window. She came out slowly. Krug did not remove the knife from my throat until Francis had Alex's hands securely behind her back.

"Go get the handcuffs," Krug said to Sadie.

She smiled and went into one of the bags and took out a pair of silver handcuffs. She tossed them to Francis, who fastened them to Alex's wrists behind her back. I heard her whimper as he tightened them.

Krug turned back to me. "Where are your car keys, Lisa?" The sound of my name coming from his lips made my heart speed up.

I reached into my pocket very slowly, and got out the keys. I held them out to him. He took them, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't help but hope that they were going to leave us here, and just take the car.

I tried to speak again. "You can take the car, just please leave us alone," I knew I was barely audible, but Krug was standing right in front of me.

He smiled down at me. It was terrifying. "You best not be telling me what I can and can't do, Lisa." My breath got caught in my throat again. I refused to break eye contact with him. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't just another victim. He smirked at me.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said in the strongest voice I could muster, as we continued our stare down. So far, he was winning.

"You're not?" He looked straight down at me. Of course I was scared of him. "Well, that's your first mistake, Lisa."

I didn't stop looking at him until he turned and walked to the door, throwing the car keys up and then catching them once more.

He looked outside once more, to make sure no one was there. We had parked in the very front of the lot, so the car was very close to the room.

"Do your parents know where you are, girls?" he asked.

"Yes. They are expecting us home soon," I lied, hoping to get him to release us.

"That true, Justin? You spent the day with these girls. I'm sure they told you."

I knew Justin wanted to protect us, but he was just too afraid of his father to lie to him.

"No," Justin said quietly, not daring to make eye contact with Alex or me, "They said they were spending the night in town."

"Oh, really?" Krug said looking at me like a cat looks at a mouse, "Well, I'll let that one slide, Lisa."

"But I'm not sure if I'll have you home by tomorrow," he smirked, and Francis and Sadie both laughed maniacally.

"Let's go for a car ride," he said to all of us, "see what kind of fun we can have."

I looked at Alex, tears now falling freely from my eyes.

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Last House on the Left does not belong to me. **

**Thank you to ChocolateButtons and SamPaglia for the wonderful reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter! After this one, its going to get pretty graphic, but will hopefully still be good! :)  
**

We were sitting in the car. Krug was driving with Justin in the passenger seat. Alex was in the middle row, being held close to Francis, and he ran his pocket knife along her skin lightly, as if daring her to try something. I was in the far back with Sadie, who was stroking my hair and legs. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay, honey," she said soothingly. I just kept looking down at my feet. "You know, Lisa," she continued, "You have been such a good girl. I might try to convince Krug to keep you."

I looked at her now. I'm sure I had a horrified expression on my face. "I think dying would be better," I muttered.

She smiled, "Well, that's not for you to decide."

I looked down again, fidgeting with my shirt sleeves. I could hear Alex crying in front of me. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but I dared not move.

"Our parents," Alex blurted out suddenly, "They have money! They will give you anything you want is you just let us go!"

Krug looked at her in the rearview mirror. "I don't need money, Alex." His voice was soft and deadly. She looked down at her feet, not daring to make eye contact with him again.

I looked out the window now, knowing that Alex was really hoping the ransom thing would work. I looked on at the empty road. No one was going to save us.

"You know, Krug," said Sadie, "Lisa here has been rather good hasn't she?" I glared down at the floor.

"Yeah," he said, "I would say she's been pretty easy going so far."

I felt my head spinning on my shoulders. How could there be people like this in the world? I just focused on my breathing, trying not to draw attention to myself.

Francis had undone Alex's handcuffs. She already had bruises on her wrists, though. She rubbed them tenderly, trying to get circulation back in her hands.

I noticed that Krug had pulled off the road and we were now driving on dirt and with trees on either side.

"Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly.

"Somewhere private," Sadie answered, making me cringe.

I tried not to cry again. Krug stopped the car in the middle or nowhere. I had no idea where we were, and that scared the shit out of me. Francis had allowed Alex to scoot away from him. Alex was nice, but sometimes she was just plain stupid. She was obviously not ready to give up.

Alex yawned and stretched out her arms, but instead of just stretching, she hit Francis in the face, hard. She quickly unlocked the door and started running. "Run, Alex!" I yelled after her.

Francis and Sadie both hopped out of the car pursuit of Alex. I prayed for Alex to find help.

"Wow," said Krug, "your little friend just keeps getting into trouble. Don't worry though, Lisa. She won't get far."

"Please, don't kill her," I begged him.

He laughed at me. I didn't push him further.

"So, Lisa," Krug said after a few seconds, "what were two lovely, young ladies doing in town all alone?"

"We just wanted to have some fun," I said hoarsely, "It's our first time here away from our parents."

"Well, we'll see if we can have some fun."

He looked dead serious. I started to breathe fast, hyperventilating.

Justin was in the passenger seat, pale white. I looked at him and he caught my eye in the rearview mirror. He looked away quickly.

Krug noticed that I was having difficulty breathing. He got out of the car and came around to open the back door so I could get out. I got out of the car, shaking. I needed to get out of this. I walked over to a tree slowly. Krug didn't bother following me.

_Your first mistake, asshole, _I thought.

I got to the tree, and then bolted. I didn't look back, not wanting to know if he was behind me. I ran and ran through the trees, trying to find Alex, but stay away from Sadie and Francis. I was looking for any roads, or people. Somebody had to be out there to help us.

I wanted to scream for help, but I didn't want to risk getting caught. I continued to run through the trees, when I caught a glimpse of Krug through the trees. I quickly found a tree to hind behind. I crouched down, praying that he wouldn't find me.

"Lisa," he called, "I know you're out there."

I was breathing loudly, and tried to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as a sat behind the tree still. He hadn't found me yet. I hoped some noise would lead him in the wrong direction.

I hadn't heard him for a few minutes. I decided that I should get up and try to run further. I got up and the second I looked around and tried to make sure I was alone, I was met with a sharp pain in my sternum.

I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I looked up and saw Krug and Justin standing over me. Justin's eyes were wide and he looked terrified.

Krug grabbed my arm and picked me up. I screamed and writhed as he threw me over his shoulder. I was sobbing, and trying to kick out at him. No luck.

Justin was walking behind us, and I tried to make eye contact with him, to try to get him to help us. He wouldn't look up from the ground.

"Fuck, Lisa," said Krug as he dropped me on the ground back where the car was, "What the hell was that?"

He obviously wanted me to respond. I got onto my hands and knees, and then stood up to face him. I tried so hard not to tremble.

"If you would have just let us go, this wouldn't be happening," I sobbed. "You're human! How can you do this to us?" I yelled at him.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Lisa," he said, "but if you want someone to blame, blame my fucking kid." He was now looking hard at Justin, who continued to look down.

I walked to the nearest tree and slid down it. I put my face in my hands and continued to sob. Krug and Justin sat on a log near me. Justin was still looking down.

A few minutes later, I looked and saw Sadie and Francis dragging a semi-conscious Alex behind them. She looked terrible. I cried out loud at the site of my injured friend. I was dizzy looking at Alex's face.

"What the fuck took so long?" Krug asked them, getting up from the log.

"Little bitch wanted to fight," Francis said, smirking at Alex, who was now back in the handcuffs.

"Is that right?" asked Krug, looking at Alex now.

Krug went up to her and looked down at her. There was a storm raging in his eyes, and Alex was on the receiving end. I looked at the two of them, just staring into each other's eyes.

Krug then lifted his hand, and backhanded Alex across the face. She fell to the ground. I ran towards her, but was stopped as I felt a searing pain in my scalp. Krug had grabbed my hair, and then threw me down next to Alex.

They all looked at us as we lay on the ground, sobbing. Krug walked over to Justin, and put his hand on the back of his son's neck.

"You see, Justin," he said calmly, "this is all your fault. Look at them. Whatever happens next is on you."

Justin was trembling as his father forced him to look at us. I looked up at Justin who looked very solemn. No one was going to help us.

"You know, it'd be a shame to let two young girls like that go to waste," Krug continued. I started coughing and vomited all over the ground.

_This can't be happening. What did we do to deserve this?_ I was praying to the heavens by this point. If there was a God, though, I don't think he would let this happen.

Krug walked over to Alex, and pulled her up off the ground, her hands still securely cuffed behind her.

"So, Alex," he said staring down at her, "you think it's ok to just fuck me whenever you see fit?"

"No, I-," she tried to get out, but he cut her off.

"You have caused me so much grief today, girl," he said, "and now you're going to know what it feels like to be fucked."


End file.
